


Letters From Home

by lesbian_klee



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_klee/pseuds/lesbian_klee
Summary: Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang hadn't met each other yet.They wander the corridors of their memories, hoping to learn something about their past.And what they find is so much more.





	1. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wanders into the attic of her home on Patch.
> 
> She doesn't know what to expect.
> 
> What she finds is something she could never imagine. 
> 
> In her whole life.

Ruby Rose. A girl that grew up on the island of Patch. A girl whose mother went missing when she was 3 years old. A girl who has silver eyes. She was called those things in her life many times by many people. A resident of Patch. A motherless girl. A silver eyed warrior. And she was tired of it.

All Ruby wanted was to be called a normal girl. All Ruby wanted was to have a mother. All Ruby wanted was to have normal eyes. All Ruby wanted was to have friends. All Ruby wanted was to… okay, she would admit that she wanted a lot of things. But most of all, she wanted her mother back.

Though Yang’s mother had left when Yang had been born, Ruby envied her. Even Yang, though she had just been born, could remember her mother’s smile. Ruby couldn’t remember what Summer looked like at all! All she had were pictures. Bits and pieces of Summer’s past. 

Summer had been crying when she left. Why? Ruby wanted to ask. She was too young to understand why Summer would be crying. There were so many questions left unasked.

Why are you leaving? Why are you crying? Why do me and Yang look so different if we’re sisters? Am I weak? Why! 

She just wanted to see her mother one last time so she could be curled up in her arms. But at the same time she wanted to scream at Summer for leaving. She wanted to go up to her and close her eyes tight and just scream that one word. Why?! 

-

Ruby wandered up the creaky steps to the attic after the door had swung open. She peaked her head through the trapdoor.

The room was clean, for the most part. There was dust and spiderwebs, but so few it seemed like the room got cleaned often. It was bright in the attic, quite unlike what Ruby was expecting. There was a triangle shaped window on either end of the gabled roof attic. They were both split into halves. On one end, one of the sides swung back and forth in the breeze, Ruby walking up to it and closing it gently, latching it shut.

What was this place?

There was a mahogany desk on the opposite side with a comfortable looking green chair. There was a lamp with a green shade like you would see in a detective’s office in a movie. A paper lay square in front of the chair on the desk, a pen next to it. There was a small glass container of ink with a label on it, something Ruby wouldn’t read due to… water damage? She wondered where that glass had been, what it had endured.  
In front of the desk, towards the middle of the room, was a round mahogany coffee table that matched the desk. On either side was a small green sofa, the color of each of them matching the chair. It was strange, the whole place was strange, but how everything was matching? Stranger still. 

Ruby glanced back at the desk, realizing that there was a small glass vase with… a flower in it. Just one. She walked over and set a hand on the desk, leaning closer. It was a rose. All red except one petal. The single petal was white. Like Summer’s cloak… Ruby plucked it out of the vase and stood there for a while, just… just staring at it. It reminded her of her mother. 

And Summer’s whole past sunk into her like lotion to her skin.


	2. Whiteout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss wanders the halls and corridors of Schnee Manor.
> 
> She hopes to find something that would tell her about her past.
> 
> But what she finds is so much more.

Weiss Schnee. A girl who grew up in the kingdom of Atlas. A girl who had been controlled her whole life. A girl who was practically motherless. A girl who was scorned. A girl who was pushed to her limits. She hadn’t only been called those things, but she was them. The only person that was there for her was the family butler, Klein.

All Weiss wanted was a normal family, a normal life. She didn’t want to be feared because she was a Schnee. And the family legacy wasn’t her father’s to leave behind… it was hers to uphold.

-

She opened the door to her bedroom, peering out into the hall as her eyes landed on nobody. She smiled ever so slightly, stepping out into the beginning of many long and winding corridors. 

She closed her door behind her, roaming the halls and gazing up at all of the miscellaneous pictures that hung. She turned a corner.

The wall was covered in pictures. All of them of the Schnees. A picture on the left side of the entryway she had gone through was a picture of her father, facing the doorway. She looked at the other side. Her mother.

She looked… beautiful… even if she looked so worried… and stressed. But why? 

Her white hair was in a messy bun that had a veil clipped onto it as she stared ahead bravely, facing who Weiss assumed was her father.

The 7 year old Weiss sighed quietly, wringing her hands in front of her and turning, continuing down the long halls. She was found with a place she had never been before… it seemed so… safe.

The open entryway had a doorframe of blue stained glass, which led outside.  
She stepped out of the doorway. She stepped into a large area, crowded with miscellaneous tropical plants that looked like they shouldn’t be able to grow in the climate of Solitas. There was a large emerald pool, the green water reflecting the sunlight.

There were four lawn chairs lined up next to each other, a small side table in between each pair. Each table had a large blue beach umbrella sprout from it, blocking the sunlight out.

Weiss, once again, saw no one. And then… she hoped it was a person… one willing to guide her back to her room.

But no. A white tiger stepped out from the brush, its regal face staring into Weiss’s eyes intently. Weiss was just as tall as it. She was frozen. She stared at the beast with a mix between fear and awe.

She hesitantly held a hand out, the tiger moving to it anxiously and sniffing her tiny hand.

It began to purr quietly, nuzzling her hand gently. Weiss smiled, the tiger lying down and curling up, leaving a small space for Weiss.

She glanced down at the tiger before slowly, hesitantly sitting down in the empty space, curling up in it and leaning into the soft fur, as if using it as a pillow. The gentle sun blanketed them as the history of the Schnee family seeped into her memory.


	3. Black as Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake sits at the shore, ankles absorbed into the saline water.
> 
> Seagulls fly over head as she expects it to be a normal trip to the beach.
> 
> But a single shell changes everything.

Blake Belladonna. A girl who grew up on the island of Menagerie. A girl who was born into the Whitefang. A girl who had almost no friends. A girl who felt misunderstood. A girl who wanted to fight for equality.

Her whole life she had been called almost all of those things, and she was all of them. No one knew that she wanted to stand up for the faunus the way she did. The peaceful protests that had turned into organized attacks… her parents kept watch over her 24/7, and you couldn’t blame them! What if something had happened to Blake?

-

She sat at the shore of Menagerie, alone. For once her parents had let her go unsupervised. She sat in the sand, her legs stretched out in front of her with her feet in the in and outcoming tide. The water covered her feet before moving out, taking the sand and rocks out with it.

The sun was gentle today, not burning her skin like almost every other time. Her black cat ears were flat on her head as her hands were resting on her sand behind her, the young faunus looking up at the clouds.

Birds flew above head, squawking irritably as they circled above, some of them landing and picking up scraps of food or dead crabs. 

Blake made a face of disgust, turning away from the sight.

On the sand that her gaze landed on was a small, white shell, with a single purple streak on it. She couldn’t tell what kind of shell it was. She couldn’t even describe the shell other than its coloring. Her small hand reached out and picked it up, the faunus pressing it to her human ear.

Blake… Blake… she seemed to hear her name over the tide. Blake… The voice sounded so familiar… Why was that?

Suddenly, the history of the faunus embedded itself into her, the shell silencing instantly.


	4. Burn your Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang steps into the inviting sunlight to find birds soaring overhead.
> 
> One of them looks familiar, for better or for worse...
> 
> It's feather embeds memories of a shadowy past into her.

Yang Xiao Long. A girl who grew up on the island of Patch, along with her sister Ruby. A girl whose mother left when she was just born. A girl whose OTHER mother had left when she was 5 years old. A girl who grew up alone. A girl who had taken care of her sister their whole lives after Summer went missing.

That was what she was. She hadn’t had a good childhood. Only her uncle and sister were there for her. They were there for each other.

-

Yang, 7 year old Yang, stepped out into the warm sun, walking onto the grass after the door closed behind her. She lifted a hand and shielded her eyes from the harsh, blinding sun.

Once in a while a few birds would circle overhead, most of them being ospreys, hawks or random woodland birds. One of them in particular stood out to her.

It was all black with blood red eyes, its sleek feathers reflecting the sun onto multiple surfaces. It seemed to say Yang’s name. 

She frowned as a feather fell from the bird’s wing and onto the ground, fluttering down gently into Yang’s tangled mane of hair. 

She brought her hands up and yanked it out of her golden locks, holding it up in front of her face. “Mom?”

That was the only word that came to mind. But when she looked back up, the bird was gone. The feather felt unusually heavy in her hands, but it was only her sadness weighing it down. 

I’m sorry, Yang. She heard, the words echoing through her head. 

Her mother’s memories sunk into her like tears to her cheeks.


End file.
